


Looking for

by slery



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: looking for beta/developmental editor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slery/pseuds/slery
Summary: *
Comments: 2





	Looking for

I am looking for someone to help me plot out the rest of a story. If you are also a native American English speaker willing to beta this story (and possibly others), that would be a bonus.

If you would be interested in beta'ing for me, but not plotting, drop me a note and I will keep you on a list as I like to have at least two betas per story.

slery


End file.
